The days preceding the onset of the menstrual period involve hormonal changes which can result in symptoms such as cramping, aches, bloating, and inflammation. These symptoms, commonly referred to as premenstrual syndrome, or PMS, are treated by a variety of means. Simple ones include taking ibuprofen or acetaminophen for aches and pains, and various other substances for bloating or water retention. Many over the counter remedies are available for these common symptoms, and in many cases may provide temporary or limited relief.
Other approaches involve attempts to correct apparent hormonal imbalances which may be present prior to menstruation. For example, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,630 (Morrow), the symptoms of PMS and menopause can be treated with an herbal composition including red raspberry, bayberry, blue cohosh, capsicum, cascara sagrada, damiana, ginger, avalcrian administered orally in tablet form using a binding agent. The patentee claims that the foregoing herbal compound alleviates the symptoms associated with PMS and menopause.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,199 (Page) states that phytohormone, such as phytoestrogens and phytoprogesterone, from herbaceous plants provide means for balancing estrogen and progesterone levels in organisms without producing undesirable physiological side effects. According to the patent, herbaceous plants contain many types of regulating substances, some of which are known as phytohormone. These plants assertedly provide a source of natural base steroidal hormones which may provide estrogenic or progesterone hormone activity to enhance or supplement the hormonal levels in biological organisms.
The foregoing remedies do not provide complete or even satisfactory relief of cramps, bloating, and inflammation in many patients, and involve ingestion of substances which may introduce other difficulties or side effects. Therefore, there continues to be a need for a safe and effective composition to treat some of the aches and cramps associated with premenstrual syndrome or other ailments.